


A Fairytale Gone Wrong

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU werewolf, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan's been getting sick more and more often. Arin comes over with some goodies to help him feel better, but it turns out that they're both hiding a big secret.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 2





	A Fairytale Gone Wrong

Dan was sick for what seemed like the twentieth time this year. It was the start of fall, the first week of October. He was hard up in bed and felt miserable. Everyone else thought it was just a normal sickness, but he knew better. It had been like this every year since he was a little kid. Always only a week, but pure torture until he learned how to deal with the changes.

Arin knocked on Dan's door, juggling a thermos of soup and a tumbler of hot black coffee. He heard shuffling as the locks clicked open. Dan opened the door and stood there weakly, wrapped in a blanket and looking like a complete gorgeous mess.

"Hey there, buddy. How you feeling?" Arin smiled as caringly as he could and Dan opened the door further to admit him, sniffling but saying nothing. Arin strode through and set his things down in the kitchen, hearing Dan lock the door behind him. The singer padded weakly to the couch and snuggled up in a corner, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. Arin took a steely swig of the black sludge in his mug and sat down next to Dan.

"Still sick huh? It's really knocked you on your ass this time." Arin chuckled good-naturedly. Dan gave a derisive snort.

"You have no idea." His head was half buried into the blanket, his arms hugging his knees. He felt weak and hungry. Arin stripped off his sweatshirt. It was crazy hot in Dan's apartment. He scratched his arms and Dan glanced over.

"Have you always been that hairy?" A weak laugh met Arin's ears. He had never told Dan about the secret that he had been keeping all this time. It wasn't exactly hard to tell, but he still felt self conscious about it every year, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, well, I mean...yeah..."

"You sure you're not part werewolf?" Dan's muffled guess sent a jolt up Arin's spine. I guess there was no more hiding it. He might as well get it out in the open.

"How did you know?" Arin said, half-serious. Dan's head peeked from the blanket.

"I was actually right?" His voice sounded a little stronger.

"Well...I mean...It's only for part of the year. I tend to keep a low profile in the fall." Arin bit his lip and stared at his shoes.

"The struggle is real." Dan agreed, burrowing into the blanket again.

"Why? Is there something you're not telling me?" Arin smirked and scooted closer to Dan's bundled form. The singer seemed to shrink further into the cushions. Arin was worried that he would bottle himself up so much he'd disappear into the couch altogether.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" Dan sounded like a little kid about to reveal his biggest secret that wasn't even that big of a deal. Arin's heart melted a little more. This tender man, who was so hard up in bed most of the year. How could Arin find humor in his friend's plight?

"I have a...condition like you...I guess." Dan's head emerged from the blanket, "It happens for a week, but it puts me under almost every year. Even more than a normal illness." Dan turned to Arin, clutching the blanket tighter, "I'm..." A pink blush crept up Dan's cheeks and he was grateful for the warm burn. Dan opened his mouth and revealed two small fangs. His eyes seemed bloodshot from illness, but they were dark red, a hungry look. Arin finally put it all together.

"You're a vampire for one week out of the year?" Dan burrowed defensively into the blanket again and nodded.

"That's so cool!" Arin nearly leapt up in excitement, "So that's why you always keep your place so warm and you're so sick this time of year. And how you can barely keep any food down." Dan nodded and bit his lip, licking the spot of blood that appeared.

"I didn't want to inconvenience anyone or make you guys worry." He said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Arin asked encouragingly.

"Well, yeah, I mean, the obvious." Dan blushed again. He hated to ask, but he was almost nauseous with hunger. Arin practically scooped Dan up and carried him into the bedroom.

"If we're going to do this, we need the right setting..." Arin set Dan down on the bed and puttered around the room, closing the curtains, lighting candles, fluffing the pillows. He stripped his shirt and pants off, slowly opening the blanket to reveal Dan wearing almost all of his clothing. The singer was ice cold.

"Does the transformation affect your body temperature too?" Dan nodded.

"Same. I guess that's where we're different. I get way too warm and you get too cold." Dan let Arin strip off his numerous layers until the skinny singer was in just his boxers.

"Can I try and warm you up a little?" Arin's hand rested on Dan's pale thigh as the singer nodded and the gamer inched Dan's boxers over his hips. Arin's mouth was hot and inviting and Dan hunched over, gripping Arin's head in his long thin fingers. Arin sucked appreciatively, those strong hands cradling Dan's shaking thighs, the heat of his body seeping into the singer's skin.

Dan was panting and shaking, feeling Arin's tongue lash along the underside of his stiff cock, pulling moans and shuddering whimpers from the vampire's parched throat. He could smell the mingling scents of all of the candles and the underlying reek of consuming pleasure. Arin finally released him with a slick sound and glanced into Dan's flushed face,

"Warmer?" Arin smiled and Dan nodded.

"Should we continue?" Dan blushed at those words. He desperately craved the werewolf's heat, but was still nervous about how his body would react to such intense stimulation. He usually just rode out the week alone, hungry and cold, until the feelings passed and he felt normal again. He had never had anyone actively try to help him with his problem.

Arin wiggled out of his boxers and climbed up onto the bed, swiping a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He squeezed some onto his fingers and slicked up his hole. Dan knelt behind him and watched, mouth watering. He tentatively stroked Arin's hips, wanting desperately to be buried in that tight heat.

"You can join in anytime, sweetheart. Just be careful, I can be a rough ride." Arin chuckled and groaned as Dan pushed in gently, biting his lip and gripping Arin's hips like a lifeline. The werewolf was so hot inside. It was like fucking a girl, but so much tighter; so much better. Dan whimpered and gnawed Arin's shoulder, holding his back to Dan's cool chest.

"I want to eat you up..." Dan licked a damp trail from one shoulder to the other, scraping his nails through the fur on Arin's broad chest. The werewolf was doing a wonderful job warming him up and it was awakening his hungry side. He dug his nails into Arin's hips and kissed the back of the werewolf's neck. Arin leaned his head to the side,

"That's why we're in this position right now, isn't it, darling? To satiate your hunger?" Arin's chuckle was cut short by a groan as Dan slowly sank his teeth into Arin's throat, sucking hungrily as he thrust his hips against the werewolf's. The pleasure and pain made Arin's head spin. He could feel the warm trickle of blood down his shoulder and Dan lapped it up with a moan.

"Are you planning to suck me dry on both counts?" Arin's cock jerked as Dan wrapped tight fingers around the werewolf's dripping shaft.

"I'd love to..." Dan's voice was husky with pleasure as he stroked Arin's cock, lapping at the puncture wounds he had made. The stench of fresh blood overpowered every other smell and Arin reached up to grip a handful of that gorgeous mane, pulling Dan further into his body. They rocked together, heavy breaths filling the warm silence until Arin's hips jerked forward and he spilled his seed with a guttural cry across Dan's white knuckles. He clenched tight around the vampire's thick cock and felt Dan twitch inside of him, pumping his white hot release into Arin's greedy body.

"Oh, man...Am I going to have to wait another year to get that good of a fuck again?" Arin nearly collapsed onto the bed, feeling Dan pull out slowly and kiss his back in appreciation.

"We don't have to wait that long if you don't want to..." Dan grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off, letting Arin wipe down after. They snuggled on the disheveled sheets, Arin holding Dan against his chest, wrapping himself around the singer in a furry layer of protective warmth. Arin kissed Dan's cool shoulder and thought that even though the vampire looked like a fairytale gone wrong, Arin wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
